Una Nishikino Borracha
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: Solo es una noche de copas, es mas ni tomare nada, ¿que tanto puede pasar? Eso decía la inocente pelirroja antes de irse con unos amigos.


_**Love Live no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños**_

Ah, el joven amor, te sujeta tan fuerte como para no dejarte, te permite anhelar a esa persona en secreto o en público según tu personalidad. Pero, siempre hay un problema con esos sentimientos, o terminas haciendo una estupidez que te hará arrepentirte toda tu vida. Ese es el caso de la responsable y respetada Sonoda Umi, que por cumplirle un deseo juvenil a su amada pelirroja a consecuencia de despertar con ella a la mañana siguiente…

Para que sepan que paso, debemos regresar un día antes del acontecimiento, el mismo día en el que Maki le pidió el favor a Umi.

-o-

 _-¿Cuándo he tenido que pedirte un favor, Umi? –la pelirroja molesta miro a su compañera de ojos marrones._

 _-No lo haces, pero tampoco voy a ceder porque quieres "divertirte" –le contesto y se cruzo de brazos mirándola con severidad._

 _En gran patio de la preparatoria Otonokizaka era donde se encontraban aquellas dos jovencitas tan peculiares, abajo del gran árbol la compositora de muse había traído a su "senpai" para pedirle un favor muy particular, uno que no pensó pedir alguna vez._

 _-Umi, yo te he ayudado miles de veces, al menos has lo mismo por mi –replico aun molesta. Se estaba empezando a cansar de pedirle a la peliazul que la ayudara, pero no desistiría, ella era la unica que podía ayudarle._

 _-Ya te dije que no le mentiré a tus padres para que vayas a esa fiesta –suspiro fastidiada de tanta insistencia y se sentó debajo del árbol- a todo esto, ¿Por qué de pronto tienes tanto interés en ir a ese tipo de fiestas? ¿Sabes que en esos lugares solo toman, bailan como idiotas poseídos y hasta se drogan?_

 _-Eso lo sé –bufo y se sentó al lado de la mayor- pero quiero ir, tú dijiste que debía socializar más con chicos de mi edad._

 _-Solo me haces caso cuando te conviene –negó suavemente con la cabeza- ¿tengo que recordarte que no puedes ir a un bar? Maki, aun eres menor de edad._

 _-Estoy consciente, pero iremos a un lugar tranquilo, nada más._

 _\- ¿irán Hanayo y Rin?_

 _-No, ellas no quisieron ir, pero yo les dije que lo pensaría –miro a la arquera con suplica- por favor Umi, ¿Cuándo te he pedido un favor como este?_

 _-Nunca…_

 _-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no ayudarme ahora? Mi padre te adora, piensa que eres el mejor ejemplo para mí._

 _-¿No es por eso que debo negarme a fingir que te vas a quedar en mi casa cuando vas a ir a esa fiesta? –rio secamente. No le gustaba la idea de mentirle a los padres de la Nishikino, ni mucho menos que ella fueran a una fiesta sola donde lo más probable es que le pueda pasar algo._

 _-Por favor Umi, prometo que me cuidare y no tomare nada que me den mis compañeros –tomo las manos de Umi y las junto con las suyas- ¿confías en mi?_

 _Con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la peliazul asintió y suspiro levemente- está bien, confiare en tu juicio, dame tu teléfono –sin titubear la pelirroja la soltó deliamente de las manos y le entrego su celular._

 _Umi la vio antes de marcar, ella en verdad deseaba que Maki se divirtiera y fuera con chicos de su edad, pero también le aterraba la idea de que algo le pudiera pasar, pero debía confiar en ella aunque algo en su interior le decía que no era buena idea._

 _Jalo aire para inyectarse valor y marco el número del señor Nishikino en el celular de la pelirroja._

 _-¿Maki? ¿Pasa algo princesa? –la voz preocupada del señor hizo que la peliazul riera amargamente en silencio. No era posible que en ese preciso momento lo fuera a engañar a un señor que se desvivía por su hija._

 _-No pasa nada señor Nishikino, soy Sonada Umi, ¿me recuerda? –hablo con el tono de voz más calmado que le permitió el momento._

 _-Señorita Umi que alegría escuchar de usted, claro que me acuerdo de usted ¿Cómo ha estado? –el señor le contesto con cierta alegría en su voz._

 _-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar –sonrió y hablo educadamente- me gustaría pedirle un enorme favor._

 _-Usted pídalo y veré que puedo hacer._

 _-Me gustaría que Maki viniera a dormir a mi casa –aunque moría de nervios, lo disimulo con su tranquila voz._

 _-¿Existe alguna razón en especial para eso? –pregunto con duda el señor._

 _-Existe una razón de hecho –vio a la pelirroja que moría de nervios y ella solo le sonrió para tranquilizarla- es que me pidió ayuda para unos ejercicios de calculo que va a ver el próximo año, usted sabe, para tener el conocimiento antes de entras a segundo año._

 _-Oh ya veo, mi hija si que es estudiosa- el Nishikino sonaba orgulloso- está bien, puede ir a su casa, ¿a que ahora tiene que ir?_

 _En ese instante la peliazul coloco el teléfono contra su pecho- ¿a que hora? –Maki enseño sus seis dedos, y Umi asintió, volvió a colocarse el celular en su oreja y vio al frente- ¿le parece bien a las seis? Yo paso por ella a su casa y voy a dejársela a la hora que usted ordene._

 _-Que responsable es usted, me parece bien, quiero que mi hija este en mi casa a las nueve de la mañana ¿está bien para usted?_

 _-Es más que perfecto –sonrió satisfecha._

 _-Me gustaría seguir hablando con usted, pero me tengo que retirar, salude a sus padres de mi parte –sin más el señor colgó._

 _Cuando Sonada vio a la pelirroja se enfrento con su mirada llena de preocupación, ella solo se limito a sonreírle y entregarle su celular._

 _-Ya esta, iré por ti a las seis de la tarde y en mi casa te alistaras para la fiesta-no tenía más que decir, así que se levanto y se encamino a su siguiente clase._

 _Maki se quedo confundida, no entendía esa actitud, pero sabía que no iría por la peliazul por más que su mente le digiera lo contrario, sabía perfectamente que sentía hacia esa chica de mirada marrón, solo que su propia personalidad le prohibía ir y confesarle todo. Así que solo se fue a su clase con una especie de sentimientos mesclados, por un lado le fascino la idea de poder ir a la fiesta con sus compañeros, quería saber que se sentía ser "normal", pero por otro lado estaba la peliazul que cuando le conto de la fiesta pudo ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos, tal vez después de la fiesta podría aclarar el misterio de esa mirada._

 _Por su parte, Umi no dejaba de pensar en lo que podría pasar en esa fiesta, tal vez debió insistirle para acompañarla, pero si lo hacía y Maki la dejaba acompañarla, la pelirroja no se divertiría o actuaria normalmente, era probable que actuara seca con sus compañeros y se mantuviera pegada a la peliazul. Por eso no se lo pidió, la compositora debía vivir como una chica de su edad, no como la princesa de porcelana que sus padres habían criado._

 _En su descuidado andar choco con alguien, alguien que le ayudaría con su problema "de faldas"_

 _-¿Umi-chan?- la dulce voz de su peligris mejor amiga la hizo mirarla. No es que fuera un choque fuerte, de hecho solo alcanzo a sacudirlas levemente, pero aquellos ojos marrones pedían a gritos alguien que le ayudara y eso es lo que haría Minami Kotori- ¿fue Maki-chan? –inquirió con una sonrisa._

 _-No me pasa nada Kotori, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo._

 _-Porque yo no te puedo engañar, tu no me puedes engañar –mantuvo esa tierna sonrisa y le acaricio suavemente la mejilla- se que la unica persona en provocar esa mirada en ti es Maki-chan._

 _-¿Al igual que Nozomi puede hacer llores? –en el instante en el que la peligris retiro la mano de su mejilla, Umi limpio una rebelde lagrima que corría por la mejilla de su mejor amiga- ¿puedo saber que paso?_

 _-No es nada, lo mismo de siempre, un amor imposible –suspiro y le sonrió- es extraño que ambas compartamos el mismo sentimiento, ¿verdad?_

 _-¿A que te refieres? –ladeo la cabeza con duda._

 _-A que tú amas a alguien menor y yo a alguien mayor –rio amargamente- ¿no podemos enamorarnos de alguien de nuestra edad?_

 _-Parece que eso es imposible, dice Honoka que es porque nuestros corazones están conectados con esa persona desde varias generaciones atrás, porque en verdad nos separaron de aquel amor por la fuerza o la misma muerte nos la arrebato –vio al cielo y soltó su decimo suspiro en el día- también dijo que si es por edad, que aquella pareja menor murió antes que nosotros, claro que es a la inversa si te gusta alguien mayor –dejo de mirar al cielo y vio a su ojiambar amiga que estaba más que sorprendida._

 _-¿Honoka-chan dijo eso?- la peliazul asintió y ella rio algo divertida- no puedo creer que Honoka-chan digiera algo tan profundo y con sentido._

 _-Ni yo, pero puede que tenga razón –le sonrió de lado- tal vez si estemos destinadas a esa persona. Tu a Nozomi y yo a Maki, aunque puede que tú la tengas mas difícil que yo._

 _-Ni que lo digas, Eli-chan es una "adversaria" muy dura –se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño provocado una risa por parte de la arquera- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

 _-Es que nunca me imagine verte así de celosa –le sonrió divertida- es algo extraño pero interesante._

 _-Como me ves te veras, ¿ya pensaste como sacar a Maki-chan de esa fiesta antes de que haga una tontería? –sonrió con algo de burla al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de la peliazul._

 _-¿C-como es que…?_

 _-Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan me dijeron que Maki-chan te iba a pedir un favor y después hablaron de la fiesta- rio levemente- no imagine que fueras a engañar al padre de Maki-chan para hacerla feliz._

 _-¿Cómo es que sabes que acepte? –Pregunto sonrojada- no recuerdo…_

 _-Lo supuse por tu mirada, tienes esa mirada con una mezcla de que algo paso con Maki-chan y de que engañaste alguien. Solo junte los puntos –dijo inocentemente y se encogió de hombros._

 _-Deberías ser detective en vez de diseñadora –rio por debajo- entonces, "detective Minami", ¿Qué más puede saber de mi con solo ver mi mirada?_

 _La peligris la escaneo rápidamente-Puedo adivinar que te estabas preguntando que hacer por Maki-chan, e incluso llegaste a la conclusión de enviar a alguien a vigilarla. ¿Seria a Honoka-chan? –inquirió con una sonrisa._

 _-Debes admitir que es buena espiando, sin ella no sabríamos sobre tus sentimientos por Nozomi –afirmo y sonrió de lado- ¿tienes alguna idea?_

 _-Solo te puedo decir que confíes en Maki-chan, ella sabrá cuidarse y si algo le pasa te llamara a ti._

 _-¿Por qué estas tan segura? Bien puede llamar a Nico…_

 _-Tu solo confía en mi Umi-chan –entrelazo su mano derecha con la de la peliazul- deja de pensar y es mejor apurarnos porque vamos a llegar tarde._

 _Antes de que Umi pudiera hacer o decir algo, la peligris ya se la estaba llevando a rastras a su clase. Por una parte ya se sentía más tranquila por hablar con su mejor amiga, pero por otra parte seguía pensando en la pelirroja, si era necesario se quedaría toda la noche despierta para ir por ella a esa fiesta, no dormiría hasta que ella estuviera sana y salva en su casa, aunque le costara la vida._

 _-o-o-_

 _Para fortuna de Umi y de Maki, la escuela término normal, el pelirrojo regreso a su casa para elegir un atuendo adecuado para la noche y la peliazul terminaba de arreglar la habitación de huéspedes donde se cambiaría la chica._

 _El sol ya amenazaba con ocultarse para dejarle el cielo a la luna, el cielo que normalmente era de un azul claro ahora se teñía de de un anaranjado rojizo._

 _Por las calles transcurrían varias personas, niños, adultos y ancianos, cualquier tipo de persona. También caminaba por aquellas calles la arquera y escritora de muse, vestía únicamente un vestido azul largo hasta las rodillas de tirantes con un cinto en la cintura, debajo de aquella prenda llevaba una camisa blanca con cuello de tortuga para resguardarse del frio._

 _Mientras caminaba se intentaba tranquilizar, su corazón latía con fuerza, no sabía que era lo que la ponía tan nerviosa, el de seguir con esa mentira o de tener a la chica en su casa sin poder hacer o decir algo._

 _Cuando por fin llego a la gran mansión de los Nishikino, no tuvo ni que dar aviso de su llegada para entrar a la mansión, la pelirroja ya se encontraba un vestido rojo con rayas rosas en vertical y un sweater rosa._

 _La Nishikino la miro y le sonrió levemente- Umi, temprano como siempre._

 _-No podía llegar tarde –correspondió con naturalidad esa sonrisa- ¿llevas todo?_

 _Maki asintió y le enseño una pequeña maleta- llevo hasta el pijama._

 _-Me alegra, déjame llevar eso –se acerco y tomo la maleta._

 _-Hey, yo puedo cargar mi maleta –hizo un puchero algo infantil y camino junto a la peliazul que ya emprendió partida hasta su casa._

 _-Eso lo sé –rio por debajo por la actitud de la menor._

 _-¿Entonces porque lo haces?_

 _-Porque quiero y puedo –sonrió satisfecha al ver el sonrojo de la pelirroja._

 _-Esa no es una contestación –desvió la mirada y enrollo uno de los mechones de su cabello en su dedo índice._

 _-Claro que lo es, ¿Qué mejor que hacer algo porque te gusta? –le guiño el ojo de manera encantadora y siguió caminando dejándola atrás._

 _-¿A-a que se refería? –Con un sonrojo en sus mejillas la vio caminar- ¡O-oye, espera! –corrió tras de ella porque la peliazul ya se estaba alejando mucho._

 _El camino a la casa de la peliazul paso de la manera más divertida que imagino, ya entendía el porqué Nozomi la molestaba tanto, era satisfactorio ver como las mejillas de la menor se lograban ponerse como el color de su cabello._

 _Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de la mayor, le enseño el cuarto de huéspedes donde podría cambiarse y arreglarse a gusto. Pero Maki no quería que Umi la dejara sola, ella quería la aprobación de aquella persona que la hacía sentir viva._

 _Antes de que la mayor partiera a su habitación, ella la tomo de la mano y detuvo su andas -Espera, Umi, podrías… ¿podrías quedarte aquí? –pidió tímidamente._

 _-¿Tienes miedo de que alguien te vea? –la miro con duda y la pelirroja solo negó- ¿entonces?_

 _-Es que bueno…quiero, quiero tu opinión en mi ropa –sus mejillas le comenzaban a arder- ¿tiene eso algo de malo?_

 _La arquera solo le sonrió con ternura y negó suavemente- no lo tiene, me quedare._

 _Maki sonrió y dejo su maleta en la mochila para comenzar a desempacar -¿puedo preguntar algo?_

 _-Ya lo hiciste –rio levemente y se sentó la silla que estaba enfrente del tocador de la habitación- pero pregunta otra vez._

 _-Que graciosita andas hoy –bufo con fingida molestia mientras iba sacado una blusa blanca sin mangas y con el cuello Chelsea- pero en fin ¿Tus padres están en casa? Desde que llegamos no los he visto._

 _-En realidad no están, fueron a un tipo de congreso de artes marciales y danza tradicional, no han estado afuera desde hace unas dos semanas._

 _-¿desde hace dos semanas? – Maki dejo su blusa en la cama y vio a la mayor- ¿has estado sola desde hace dos semanas?_

 _-No en realidad, Kotori y Honoka se han quedado conmigo algunas noches y vienen a comer cuando no tienen que trabajar –hablo con la mayor tranquilidad._

 _-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –le dio una mirada con recelo._

 _-¿Tendría que habértelo dicho?-la peliazul ladeo la cabeza incrédula._

 _-No, parece que no –ofendida, tomo su ropa y se encamino al baño de la habitación._

 _-¿Estas enojada? –Umi la siguió con la mirada a la fúrica pelirroja que no le importo en lo mas minino aquella pregunta y se metió al baño azotando la puerta tras de ella -¿ahora yo que hice? –pregunto confundida._

 _En el baño, se encontraba una muy molesta Nishikino Maki, claro que a ella le hubiera gustado saber que los padres de la mayor se encontraban fuera de la ciudad. Ella la hubiera acompañado e incluso habría dormido en su casa…_

 _Cada pieza de ropa que se quitaba era su forma de desechar aquel sentimiento de envidia y celos, pero no le funcionaba, aun se sentía molesta, ¿pero porque? Haciendo un recuento de sus días con la peliazul, no podía reclamarle por no avisarle, claro que sentía algo muy fuerte por ella y eso lo sabía desde hace meses, solo que viéndolo bien no tenía el derecho de reclamarle, tanto Honoka como Kotori siempre fueron sus mejores amigas de Umi desde la infancia, lo más normal es que les digiera a ellas solamente, pero…aun sabiendo eso ¿Por qué se seguía sintiendo traicionada? Habían compartido tantas cosas juntas, cada vez que componían juntas era un momento mágico, uno en el que solo ellas dos existían._

 _El día que se entero de los sentimientos Kotori por Nozomi la hizo sentir muy feliz, eso significaba no estaba enamorada de Umi, solo faltaba que se armara de valor para confesarle sus sentimientos._

 _Suspiro profundamente y prosiguió en ponerse la blusa, algun día se lo diría, solo le faltaba un empujón para hacerlo._

 _Mientras la pelirroja seguía en sus cavilaciones, la escritora de muse solo se preguntaba el porqué la menor se había molestado. Aun no sabía si fue por no decirle lo de sus padres o el tono en el que lo dijo._

 _Suspiro y reviso su reloj de muñeca, ya había pasado media hora desde que la chica había entrado en el baño, ¿seria que tendría que entrar para ver como estaba?_

 _Antes de que pudiera siquiera en pensar en levantarse, la puerta de aquel baño se abrió dejando ver una esplendida figura-Hey, Umi, ¿Qué tal me veo?_

 _Al mirarla, la peliazul solo acertó en quedar completamente embobada. Zapato de tacón negro, unos pantalones capri negros cubrían sus bien formadas piernas, la blusa que había sacado de su maleta ceñía esa cintura, alrededor de ese cuello Chelsea se encontraba una corbata perfectamente amarrada, un sombrero trilby negro adornaba su cabeza, su maquillaje era leve pero perfecto para una fiesta y por ultimo sus uñas pintadas con un esmalte magenta._

 _El corazón de Umi latía a mil por hora, le gustaba Maki en cualquier aspecto, hasta en pijama se veía linda, pero con ese atuendo la hacia dudar de su cordura._

 _-¿Umi? ¿Me estas escuchando? –confundida, la menor se acerco le acerco y paso su mano por la cara embobada de la mayor. Al ver que no tuvo éxito decidió usar la técnica infalible de su gatuna amiga. Aplaudió lo más fuerte que pudo en el oído de Umi. El resultado fue el que espero, su senpai se levanto de un salto y soltó un pequeño grito de la sorpresa._

 _-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Maki? –la miro con algo de molestia y aturdida._

 _-Tu no me hacías caso –se cruzo de brazos._

 _-Eso no te da el derecho a hacer eso –acaricio con suavidad su oreja._

 _-Lo tengo cuando te pregunto por mi apariencia- vio la mirada confundida de la arquera- no te hagas la tonta, te pregunte si me veía bien, ¿me veo bien? –reafirmo su pregunta con molestia._

 _-Ah eso –la joven de ojos marrones trago saliva en seco, todo rastro de molestia o de aturdimiento había quedado atrás. Ahora de nuevo volvía a estar nerviosa por la presencia de la pelirroja –Te, te ves bien –le dijo con la mayor tranquilidad que su corazón le pudo brindar._

 _-Ya veo…-murmuro y sonrió levemente- ¿crees que es lo correcto para una fiesta? –hablo con cierta timidez que pocas veces mostraba._

 _La peliazul se conmovió por la acción de la compositora, era normal que estuviera nerviosa, era su primera fiesta con sus compañeros- te ves perfecta a mi parecer, ¿tu no piensas lo mismo? –le sonrió tiernamente._

 _-C-claro que si, ¿Por qué no habría de pensarlo? –desvió la mirada sonrojada y amarro un mechón de su cabello en su dedo índice._

 _-Porque te ves más nerviosa que Honoka en un examen de matemáticas –rio por debajo y vio como la menor se ponía mas roja- tengo una idea que te ayudara con esos nervios._

 _-Yo no estoy nerviosa –bufo y giro ese mechón en su dedo- pero si lo estuviera, ¿Qué harías?_

 _-Tendré que ir a mi cuarto –vio su reloj de pulsera- pero ya van a dar siete, tu ve a la salida y te alcanzo –salió corriendo a su propia habitación._

 _La menor confundida por esa repentina actitud, decidió hacerle caso, era cierto que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y prefería llegar temprano a llegar tarde._

 _-o-o-_

 _En la entrada de la casa y dojo de los Sonada se encontraba la pelirroja, que por tonta no trajo algun saco o chamarra para esa helada noche. Ya era muy tarde para volver a su casa sin que su papá le preguntara el porqué estaba vestida de esa manera._

 _-Me sorprende que vengas tan mal preparada- la tranquila voz de su senpai la hizo estremecerse más cuando le coloco un abrigo blanco sobre los hombros- te vas a morir de frio si sigues aquí sin algo que ponerte._

 _-Eso ya lo sabía, solo que…-tuvo que desviar la mirada pues la arquera se había posicionado enfrente de ella con una sonrisa burlona._

 _-Solo que se te olvido, lo entiendo –le ayudo a colocarse el abrigo y le abrocho cada botón, uno por uno._

 _-Este, ¿este era lo que me ibas a dar? –hablo con cierta timidez, sus mejillas le ardían por la cercanía que tenían en ese momento._

 _-No en realidad, se me ocurrió cuando fui a mi habitación –término de abrocharle el abrigo y le sonrió- ¿cómoda?_

 _-U-un poco…-gracias a que el abrigo le cubría hasta el cuello, pudo percibir un aroma muy singular, el fresco aroma de la mujer que veía frente a frente._

 _-Me alegro que te sientas cómoda, ahora extiende tu muñeca derecha –pidió con tranquilidad._

 _-¿Para?_

 _-Tu solo hazlo._

 _-Bueno…-le extendió la muñeca y la peliazul le coloco una pulsera de plata- ¿y eso? –cuando termino de ponerle la pulsera la vio con detenimiento desde lejos pues Umi no le soltaba la mano._

 _-Es una pulsera que te ayudara con esos nervios –acaricio con suavidad aquellas tersas manos- fue un regalo de mi abuela antes de fallecer, ella solía decir que tenia algun tipo de poder para evitar los nervios, me la dio un día antes de por fin hablar con Honoka y Kotori cuando éramos niñas –vio a la pelirroja con cierta nostalgia- ahora esta pulsera es tuya, cuídala, que ahora está con mi mayor tesoro._

 _-Umi…no puedo –sus mejillas le volvían a arder, no entendía si eso era una declaración o solo lo hacía para calmarla. Lo único que sabía era que esa mirada la estaba calentando por dentro._

 _-Claro que puedes, no aceptare un "no" o un "no puedo porque es algo importante" –envolvió sus manos contra la mano de la chica- ahora está con alguien que la necesita, solo cuídala ¿si? –pidió con una hermosa sonrisa._

 _-Lo…lo hare –trago saliva y vio de nuevo la pulsera que se lograba ver porque el abrigo le quedaba un poco corto de las mangas._

 _-Te lo agradezco –con una última sonrisa se decidió a dejarla ir- tienes que irte, si necesitas algo solo tienes que llamarme ¿si?_

 _-E-está bien –aun sonrojada retiro su mano de las cálidas manos de la mayor- me iré entonces –comenzó a caminar._

 _-¡Maki! –la llamo ya cuando la veía algo lejos de su casa._

 _-¿Qué pasa? –se giro para verla._

 _-Cuídate mucho –pidió con una sonrisa preocupada._

 _-Lo prometo, estaré aquí temprano, adiós –se despidió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se fue._

 _-o-o-_

 _Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que la pelirroja se había ido de su casa y solo le había mandado un mensaje de "ya llegue". Se estaba volviendo loca por no recibir información de aquella joven que la traiga loca. La prueba que cuando sonó su celular inmediatamente lo contesto._

 _-¿Maki? –hablo un tanto agitada._

 _Una pequeña risa fue escuchada desde su celular- me temo que soy yo, Umi-chan –la cantarina voz de su peligris mejor amiga la hizo suspirar._

 _-Kotori, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien? –pregunto decepcionada. Deseaba con todo su corazón de que la llamada fuera de la pelirroja._

 _-Lamento decepcionarte Umi-chan, se que esperabas la llamada de Maki-chan –volvió a reír._

 _-¿Cómo lo supiste…?_

 _-Es obvio, primero pensaste que era Maki y después usaste tu voz decepcionada, ¿no te queda claro que no puedes engañarme?_

 _La peliazul rio levemente- me queda muy claro que no puedo, ¿puedo saber porque la llamada?_

 _-Oh pero que agresiva, ¿Qué no puedo llamar a mi mejor amiga a las once de la noche?_

 _-¡Kotori-chan! ¿Ya le llamaste a Umi-chan? –la voz de su pelinaranja mejor amiga resonó en la otra línea._

 _-He ahí mi respuesta, ¿Qué hace Honoka contigo? –cuestiono con una leve sonrisa._

 _-Este pues…_

 _-¿Es Umi-chan? ¡Déjame hablar con ella! ¡Umi-chan! ¿Cómo estás? –esa era la alegre voz de la líder de muse._

 _-Estoy bien, ¿y tú? –pregunto cortésmente._

 _-Umi-chan eres una mentirosa, ¿Por qué no dices que estas preocupada por Maki-chan?_

 _-Pero yo no estoy…_

 _-¡Claro que lo estas! ¡Puedo sentirlo con el poder del pan! –afirmo._

 _-Honoka no entiendo porque…_

 _-¡Te pondré en alta voz! ¡Ya está! Kotori-chan ya puede oírnos._

 _-Hola de nuevo, Umi-chan –la voz de la ojiambar sonaba algo nerviosa._

 _-¿Ya me dirán porque me llamaron a esta hora?_

 _-Eso es fácil, Kotori-chan me conto lo que pasaba, así que decidí venir a su casa y quedarme con ella hasta que tuviéramos noticias de ti –inicio la pelinaranja._

 _-Pero como no obtuvimos esa respuesta decidimos hablarte por teléfono –termino la peligris._

 _-Ya tiene sentido el porqué la llamada tan tarde._

 _-Si, ahora dinos si has sabido algo de Maki-chan –inquirió Honoka._

 _Un profundo suspiro salió de los labios de la peliazul- no me ha llamado, dijo que volvería temprano pero no he recibido ni un solo mensaje._

 _-Ya veo, ¿sabes donde es la fiesta? Podría mandar a Honoka-chan para que la vigilara por ti –sugirió Kotori._

 _-¡Exacto! Podría ir a vigilarla de que no se le acerquen._

 _-No le pregunte donde seria –se recostó completamente en su cama- no he podido ni cambiarme de ropa de lo preocupada que estoy…_

 _-Tranquila Umi-chan, debes descansar, no te hace bien que estés tan nerviosa –la tranquila voz de la diseñadora de muse la hizo relajarse un poco._

 _-Kotori-chan tiene razón, debes relajarte y descansar un poco, de nada te sirve estresarte, ella te llamara –la voz de la líder de muse hizo el mismo efecto que la de Kotori._

 _-Está bien, entonces colgare, si llega a pasar algo les aviso, ¿si?_

 _-Entendido mi capitana, estaremos al pendiente~ -dijeron ambas alegres._

 _Después de colgar dejo su celular al lado suyo y soltó un fuerte suspiro. Intentaría dormir al menos unos cinco minutos, se lo debía a su cuerpo._

 _11:25 pm_

 _-¡Oh vamos, es increíble que no me llame! –Camino por su enorme jardín con el celular en la mano- ¿Qué estará haciendo?_

 _-¡cantinero, deme un tequila! –grito una pelirroja borracha._

 _11:55 pm_

 _-¡Si limpio se acabara el tiempo más rápido! –Ahora la arquera se encharcaba de la limpieza de su hogar en lo que su celular se cargaba- ¡cárgate maldito aparato que tengo que recibir una llamada!_

 _-¡Nishikino, deja de bailar en la mesa y baja a la pista de baile! –grito una de las compañeras de la pelirroja._

 _-¡Eso lo hare después Yami, que siga la fiesta! –grito eufórica y tomo rápidamente un trago de su cerveza._

 _12: 30 am_

 _-¡Toma eso! –la arquera hacia homenaje a su titulo. Se encontraba lanzando flechas a unas dianas que se encontraban en su casa. Reviso su celular y de nuevo no había ningún mensaje- tal vez no debí dejarla ir sola…-se reprimió y lanzo una flecha contra la diana. Para su mala suerte, no dio en el blanco._

 _-¡Que asco Maki-san! ¡Vomitaste! –gritaba asqueada otra compañera de la Nishikino mientras esta seguía vomitando sin pudor alguno en el baño._

 _2:00 am_

 _Umi no había podido dormir, cada actividad lo hacía con el fin de desquitar su desesperación, tenía ganas de ir por la pelirroja pero no conocía el lugar de donde seria esa fiesta o lo que sea. Ya se estaba desesperando ni su shinai le ayudaba a quitarse ese sentimiento. En ese momento se encontraba tumbada en la habitación de huéspedes, aunque fuera leve, el aroma de Maki se podía oler. Aunque sea ese tenue aroma la lograba relajar un poco…_

 _Puede que la compositora fuera una tonta, una descuidada, seria, a veces seca e incluso muy complicada, pero también era linda y tierna, amable con de vez en cuando, sus sonrojos eran un atractivo que le era imposible ignorar._

 _Tanto era su concentración en el techo que cuando sonó su celular salto de la cama, lo tomo y se le resbalo varias veces hasta que por fin y con una nerviosa voz logro contestar._

 _-¿E-eh, si?_

 _-¡Hola, mi estimada senpai!_

 _-¿Maki? –cuestiono confundida, esa definitivamente era la voz de la pelirroja, pero no sonaba como siempre._

 _-¡Claro que soy yo! –Grito de una manera exageradamente alegre- ¿crees que podrías venir por mí?_

 _-Cla-claro, ¿Dónde estás? –era obvio que la menor estaba ebria, mientras mas rápido con ella sería mejor._

 _-Ya te mande mi ubicación, te espero afuera~ -sin más colgó._

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces salió rápidamente de su casa, para su fortuna no se había cambiado de ropa por si acaso tenía que salir rápido de su casa._

 _Cerca del bar_

 _-¿Dónde estará? –la peliazul busco con la mirada a la menor._

 _A las afueras de ese extraño bar se encontraban dos que tres borrachos y gente que en su vida había visto, era obvio que no podían entrar a un lugar legalmente, pero al menos hubieran buscado algo más aceptable._

 _-¡Suéltame canijo, que tengo vieja! –aunque no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, esa voz la conocía muy bien._

 _Cuando fue en busca de aquella voz se encontró con una escena desagradable. Su amada chica de ojos amatista estaba siendo besada por un asqueroso borracho de cabello blanco. Fúrica se acerco a la escena, giro al chico y le propino un buen golpe en la cara y después lo pateo en el estomago para alejarlo definitivamente de la chica. El chico estaba tan borracho que no quiso ni pudo levantarse del suelo, estaba tan ebrio que no sabía ni que lo golpeo._

 _-Umi~ mi fiel caballero –hablo pelirroja muy ebria._

 _-Vámonos de aquí –ordeno molesta y tomo a la chica de la mano para llevársela a su casa._

 _-¡Pero que agresiva~!_

 _El transcurso a la casa de la peliazul transcurrió con los gritos y delirios de la menor. Umi estaba molesta, pero molesta con ella por dejarla ir sola a un lugar donde no debía ir._

 _-¿Y tu pijama? –pregunto la mayor seria. Ya habían llegado a su casa e incluso se encontraban dentro de la habitación de huéspedes._

 _-Umi~, ¿estas molesta? –la joven pelirroja se posiciono frente a ella y paso su delicada mano por los pechos de su senpai._

 _-Maki, por favor no…-no logro terminar de su frase porque unos suaves labios se posicionaron sobre los suyos._

 _La compositora se alejo de esos labios y le sonrió con cierta picardía- ¿pueden unos suaves besos servir como disculpa?_

 _-Maki, por favor no…-de nuevo fue interrumpida por aquellos labios que en secreto anhelaba. Pero esta vez no fue un leve rose, fue un beso cargado de deseo y pasión._

 _Era de las pocas veces en las que Umi estaba perdiendo completamente su cordura, no ayudaba mucho que aquella sexy pelirroja la tomara por el cuello y la estuviera jalando incesantemente hacia esa cama. El abrigo y el sombrero habían salido volado hace rato ya._

 _Por una parte disfrutaba aquellos besos e incluso los correspondía, pero por una parte se sentía mal, Maki solo la estaba besando su evidente estado de embrides._

 _Pero tal parece que a la menor no sintió el estado de su acompañante, pues había logrado llegar a su objetivo; quedar acostada sobre la cama y sobre ella la arquera._

 _-¿Qué pasa Umi? –La vio con cierta tristeza- ¿beso tan mal que te tienes que alejar?_

 _-No, ¡no! No es eso es solo que…-intento excusarse, la posición en la que estaban no ayudaba mucho a sus nervios._

 _-Claro, si yo fuera Kotori de seguro me besarías con gusto –desvió la mirada enojada._

 _-¿Qué? –Abrió los ojos sorprendida por aquella declaración- Maki, no es lo que piensas, Kotori está enamorada de Nozomi, yo la quiero como una hermana._

 _-Si como no, se como te acaricia la mejilla, como sonríes cuando estas con ella, a mi no me dijiste lo de tus padres…-bufo sumamente molesta._

 _-¿Es por eso que no te conté eso? ¿Por eso no me mandaste ningún mensaje?_

 _-¡Claro que no fue por eso! –contesto fúrica._

 _-¿Entonces por qué? te la pasaste MUY bien, ¿verdad? –interrogo con sarna._

 _-¡Pero como jodes! –la empujo con fuerza y se sentó con la cabeza agachada._

 _-¿¡Pero que rayos te pasa!? –la escritora se le acerco molesta._

 _-No me pasa nada… es solo que…-hablo con tristeza nuevamente._

 _Al verla tan triste se agacho al nivel de la chica y logro divisar sus ojos-Maki, ¿Qué tienes?_

 _-No tengo nada…-suspiro y la vio con cierta nostalgia- ¿Cómo puedes fingir que no pasa nada? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciega de no ver estos sentimientos que tengo por ti?_

 _-Maki…_

 _-No importa, sé que no puedes mirarme con los mismos ojos que yo…_

 _-No, no es eso –la pelirroja la miro confundida- puedo verte con los mismos ojos e incluso sentir lo mismo que tu._

 _-¿Es lastima lo que escucho? –se rio con ironía- no me mientas Umi, no te mientas e intentes quererme o amarme._

 _-No puedo fingir algo que siento –acaricio con suavidad la mejilla de la menor- ¿será que debo probarlo? –le sonrió de lado._

 _Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir o hacer algo, Umi ya estaba probando esos labios que se volvieron su adicción._

 _El beso fue como el segundo; acalorado, pasional, exquisito en todo el sentido de la palabra._

 _Poco a poco la fue recostando en la cama con cuidado, acomodándose así sobre ella. Maki aunque algo aturdida, correspondió a aquellos salvajes besos, y la tomo del cuello para afirmar su agarre y acercarla lo más que podía._

 _Era una fantasía para ambas, algo que era realidad, pero no duraría mucho, y no, no fue la falta de aire, fueron los brazos de la compositora que dejaron de rodear a la peliazul y sus labios que dejaron de moverse al compas de aquella estimulación._

 _Cuando Umi se dio cuenta, se alejo un poco de la chica y la miro con duda, pero después rio levemente, la chica se había quedado dormida._

 _-Mas tarde tendrás una resaca horrible –rio levemente y acuno a la chica entre sus brazos cuando se bajo de ella._

 _Antes de que el sueño la lograra vencer, le mando un mensaje al grupo que tenia con sus dos mejoras amigas avisándoles de que la pelirroja había llegado con bien a su casa y que las vería después. Dejo su celular en la cómoda que se encontraba al lado de la cama, vio a la chica que ahora descansaba cómodamente en sus brazos sin remordimiento alguno._

 _-Definitivamente me va a golpear cuando despierte –acaricio con suavidad aquellos cabellos rojizos y comenzó a quedarse dormida._

 _-o-_

¿Qué? ¿A poco pensaron que Umi y Maki…? Temo decirles que no, y por más que la peliazul lo negara, ella también deseaba que "eso" pasara. Pero en fin, al menos la pelirroja había regresado a su casa.

 _En la mañana siguiente_

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde aquel apasionado beso, los rayos de sol se asomaban por la ventana de la habitación, aquellos incandescentes rayos rozaban los ojos cerrados de la pelirroja que aun no se daba cuenta de su situación actual.

-Dios, que alguien apague el sol –renegó mientras lenta pero segura iba abriendo sus ojos.

Cuando abrió los ojos con insomnio y vio quien se encontraba sosteniéndola de la cintura como si ella fuera un oso de peluche, se asusto e intento alejarse pero aquellos brazos no la soltaban ni un centímetro.

-Por todo lo que es bueno y santo en esta tierra ¿podrías dejar de moverte? –una somnolienta Sonada Umi se empezaba a quejar por los movimientos de su acompañante.

-¡S-suéltame! –Siguió moviéndose en su intento de liberarse, pero no lo logro- Umi, ¡suéltame con un carajo! –grito ya fastidiada, no es que le molestara estar así con ella, solo que ella no era ni será un oso de peluche.

-Pero como gritas –termino por despertar y vio a su fastidiada acompañante- ¿tienes que ir al baño o algo así?

-¡Eso no se pregunta! –Grito pero rápidamente coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza- pero como me duele la maldita cabeza.

-Debes tener resaca, es normal, tomaste mucho –añadió la peliazul con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –la pelirroja frunció el ceño.

-Nada en especial, solo que no recuerdo que Maki es más linda, borrachita o la que están viendo mis ojos ahora –mantuvo esa sonrisa divertida mientras la de la menor solo era confusión pura.

-¿La que…?

-Intenta recordar –rio levemente y la vio esforzarse.

Cerró los ojos en un intento de recordar aquellos sucesos nocturnos.

Aquellos labios.

Aquellos ojos.

Aquellas caricias cuando dormía.

Aquella…declaración…

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se comenzó a sonrojar, tanto que el color de sus mejillas podía bien rivalizar con su cabello.

-¿Ya lo recordaste? –hablo tranquila la mayor.

-S-si…-murmuro avergonzada- ¿enserio…p-paso eso?

-Paso y lo disfrutamos hasta que…

-¿Hasta que?

-Hasta que te quedaste dormida como un cachorrito.

-Ay Dios no –cubrió su cara con sus manos- ¿enserio me dormí?

-Si, te veías tan linda dormida que no quería despertarte –con su mano izquierda retiro las manos que cubrían la cara de la chica- no te cubras, déjame ver lo hermosa eres en la mañana –acaricio con suavidad aquella sonrosada mejilla.

-¿Tu también tomaste o será que te drogaste? –la miro confundida pero en el fondo estaba feliz por aquel tacto.

-Digamos que me drogue –vio la confusión de la chica- me drogue con el sabor de tus labios y quiero seguir con eso –antes de cualquier reclamo, tomo posesión de aquellos labios.

Aunque tardo en responder, la pelirroja le correspondió de nueva cuenta ese beso. Estaba confundida, pero con cada rose de sus labios contra los de aquella chica que la volvía loca, lograba descifrar un poco de lo que vivió la noche pasada. La confesión que hizo, la forma en la que Umi le había correspondido y todo aquello que hizo lo recordó, no a la perfección pero lo recordó.

En el momento que se separaron por la falta de aire, ambas se miraron y aunque pareciera poco creíble, las dos chicas se rieron sonoramente.

-Mi cabeza me duele –aunque le dolía, la pelirroja seguía riendo.

-Sera mejor que te tomes una aspirina –sugirió la peliazul mientras soltaba a la menor- iré a traerla, quédate en la cama mientras la busco.

-Solo con una condición –le sonrió con cierta travesura.

-¿Cuál?

-Que me hagas algo de almorzar que tengo hambre, solo comí el postre –le guiño el ojo dejándola completamente sonrojada.

-Si que eres precoz –rio sonrojada y se levanto de la cama- vuelvo en 5 minutos, te amo –le beso la frente y salió de la habitación.

-Yo también –la joven de ojos amatista la miraba con una sonrisa bobamente enamorada.

Aquella mañana donde el frio otoñal acariciaba las hojas de los arboles, ese día nadie las molesto, compartirían el recuerdo y lo guardarían en un precioso cofre. Algun día llegaría el día en el que harían publica su relación, pero por mientras cada vez que se quedaran solas, cada vez que sus miradas conecten y sus labios se toquen, se amarían sin medida.


End file.
